


The Reverie

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friend Han Jisung, Butt Slapping, Coming Untouched, Coming in Underwear, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Han Jisung, F/M, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Imagination, Masturbating to the scent of someone, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Pegging, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: Han Jisung can't get you out of his head - both the imaginary you and the real you drive him crazy. He’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t love it.
Relationships: Han Jisung| Han/Reader
Kudos: 54





	1. If You Were There

He closed his eyes with a slow inhale.

“Take my hoodie Sung,” you said with that bright smile of yours that made him giddy every time he saw it.

“Yes,” Jisung whimpered softly and bit his lip when his naked skin made contact with cool sheets.

“I don’t want you to catch a cold. Your health is important to me, because you’re important to me. Understood?” you hummed clearly worried at the sight of his flaming cheeks.

“You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

“Of course not I’m your best boy,” he mewled softly caressing his inner thighs teasingly with the tips of his fingers.

Jisung laid back on his bed slowly; his right hand rubbing slowly the hardening length, the left moving to his clothed chest. He started to gently rub his right nipple through the soft fabric and moaned loudly at the jolt of pleasure that shot through his body. He was always sensitive, however, this time his erect bud was stimulated not only by his fingers, but also by the fabric of your hoodie. He hid his flaming face in the collar of it and inhaled deeply; your smell was still strong no matter how often he was wearing it.

What would you think about it? Would you be disappointed? Mad? Maybe just irritated? He wouldn’t even dare to think about you being aroused by his actions, but when the very thought of you catching him masturbating in nothing but your hoodie appeared in his mind, it made his cock even harder.

“What a naughty boy you are Sungie,” you would probably say with a quiet chuckle.

He knew what you liked, and wanted you to do all of those things to him. Maybe you’d pin him to the bed and mark him, so he wouldn’t be able to show his neck for weeks? He started off slowly, his lubed hand moving smoothly up and down his shaft with wet noises. Maybe, oh, maybe you’d let him ride your thigh? He hummed quietly when his thumb caressed the head of his dick – with his eyes closed he could even convince himself that those fingers belonged to you. You knew what he liked too.

“Such a slutty baby. Is that all for me?”

His breath got heavier when his left hand abandoned sensitive nipple and moved to equally sensitive balls. He fondled them gently, caressing the skin teasingly just as you would. The vision of his balls in your hand made him whimper your name as if you were there. He felt that he’s close, but he knew that you wouldn’t let him come that easily.

“Please,” he whimpered quietly, but slowed the movements of right hand.

His thumb travelled slowly alongside one of the veins just as your tongue would. He knew you would tease him with kitten licks and watch him go nuts with a hungry smile. You always made them go nuts in fact – all those men you fucked senseless to the point where they could only scream your name alternately with “please” and “thank you”. Oh, he wanted to be one of them so badly. He wanted you to burst into his bedroom and see him on this very bed, jerking off in your hoodie and moaning your name like a bitch in heat that he was.

“Cum for me Sungie.”

He could see your face so vividly as if you were there. He pulled the hem of the hoodie almost to his collarbones not slowing in the slightest.

“I want to see your pretty face when you cum baby.”

A few more practiced twists of his wrist combined with the incoherent chanting of your name, and his abdomen was covered in thick white ropes of cum. Jisung cracked an eye just to see that a rather excessive amount of it landed on his chest and nipples. He shivered at the thought of you collecting it with your finger and giving it to him to lick the digit clean, and he would. He so fucking would do that. He was your best boy after all.


	2. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung heard your hips game is excellent, and he'd like to confirm that himself.

Jisung cries out your name when the dildo slowly slides in – he can feel every single inch of it making him so marvellously full. Your hipbones are digging into his supple ass when you finally bottom out and stop moving altogether.

“Please, move,” he whines pitifully into the pillow, bucking his hips harshly, secretly hoping that you’ll punish him for that.

You know him too well, however, so the quiet chuckle is all he gets in response for trying. Jisung knows that he has to change the strategy: he raises his head, so he can meet your stare in the mirror in front of the bed and licks his swollen lips slowly.

“I know you want to fuck me hard, and I know that you want me to feel like I’m your bitch,” he purrs wriggling his ass and arching his back.

“I also know that you’re way too impatient to tease me for a long time, so in conclusion just fuck me already,” he adds with an innocent smile, but there is nothing innocent in his darkened eyes and hungry expression.

“Oh, then aren’t you a smart little bitch Sungie?” you smile to him in answer and tortuously slowly retreat just to push in again in the exact same tempo seconds later.

You observe his reflection greedily: his pouty lips parted, eyes hooded with lust and euphoria, cheeks dusted pink and wet from shed tears. The blush covering his neck and chest contrasts beautifully with his honey-like skin and already appearing bruises on his neck in the shape of your fingers.

“You know me so well baby, but sadly I have to disappoint you,” you say sweetly when your hips are pressed against his butt once again.

“I really do enjoy turning you into a babbling mess underneath me,” you whisper slowly dragging your nails down his back until you reach his butt.

The slap is clearly unexpected yet pleasurable for the man in front of you: he yelps but pushes his body into yours even harder than before with the most pornographic moan you have ever heard. Combined with the sinful image you see in the mirror you have to swallow the moan on your own. He might have been right after all: you're not patient enough for that game so why should you restrict yourself like that.

"Fuck," Jisung yells when you grab him roughly and start pounding into him with a devilish smirk.

"Is this what you wanted darlin'? I hope you like it now," you say breathlessly, but he clearly is way too immersed in the pleasure to form a proper sentence.

You are changing the pace and the angle in a search for his sweet spot when he suddenly cries out your name and grabs the sheets tightly. Your lustful eyes meet his teary ones in the mirror and you lick your lips with a hungry smile.

"What's the matter Sungie? Am I hurting you? Maybe I should stop," you say starting to withdraw.

"No, no, please, I'm begging you," he cries biting his plump lower lip.

“Oh, I don’t know,” you muse with a fake worry, but stop your movements.

"Fuck me, please. I'm your good boy, aren't I? Take me, just take me," he pants in such a lewd voice that you have to lick your lips again – this time because how dry your mouth had become.

In contrary your pussy is literally dripping right now: you can feel your arousal on your inner thighs, and you realize that there is a high chance you might come untouched just from the very sight of him falling apart underneath you.

"As you wish dear," you answer with a smirk and push him against the bed.

With his face hidden in the sheets and marvellous ass up there for you to pound into he looks like the prettiest whore. Your whore.

"Yes, yes! Thank you," he practically yells when you start fucking him once again.

This time you're not even trying to control yourself: you snap your hips into his as fast and as hard as your stamina lets you. He moans every time you hit his prostate, and from the way his thighs are shaking you know he’s close.

“P-please, please,” he only manages to stutter before he hides his face in the pillow once again.

“You can cum now Sungie,” you murmur into his neck.

“I love you.”

Jisung sits up abruptly with your name on his lips, breath heavy and fast, body covered with sweat.

"Fuck," he sighs looking at his crotch.

He clearly came more than once: the wet stain is far too big and therefore far too uncomfortable for just one orgasm. Jisung sighs once again and gets up to change when he notices that the hoodie you gave him and that he slept in is stained with his cum too.

“Fuck,” he mutters once again when his dick hardens at the very idea.

“No, I won’t do that again,” he tells himself firmly shaking his head.

Jisung knows that he’s one hell of a liar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung should (not) learn to close the bathroom's door properly, really.

Jisung could say that he didn’t know why exactly he hadn’t checked if the door had been securely closed, but that would be a lie. He knew very well that he simply wanted to be caught. The very perspective of it aroused him to no end and had been admittedly dependable fantasy to get off to for quite some time for him.

He also wanted to be seen. He wanted someone to enter and see him exactly as he saw himself in the bathroom mirror: naked and wet body resting against the shower’s wall, one hand playing with sensitive nipple and the other moving up and down his hard dick, eyes hooded with arousal, cheeks red and lips swollen from constant biting to muffle his moans. He liked that image a lot - it was one of those rare occasions when he thought himself attractive.

“Please,” he whimpered quietly and closed his eyes overwhelmed by pleasure.

His thumb circled slowly the sensitive tip, and he mewled your name.

“I’ll be good, I promise,” he sighed imagining your lustful expression and lazy smirk that made his heart beat ten times faster.

“Yes, yes,” he repeated breathlessly moving left hand to cradle the balls gently.

His right hand moved faster and faster until the sound was loud enough to be heard over the running shower. Jisung moaned your name and opened his eyes only to look straight into yours in front of him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he shouted uselessly trying to cover his naked body.

“Can’t you goddamn knock?” he managed to ask with irritation, but his mind was racing.

“Well, your pleas sounded pretty desperate, so I came as fast as I could,” you shrugged leaning against the door as if you didn’t just catch his masturbating.

You seemed relaxed and completely unfazed but your hungry gaze betrayed you immediately. Jisung imagined this scene plenty of times in the quiet hideaway of his bedroom, but he never dared to think it’d one day become his reality. He stared at you for a few seconds in silence before letting his arms drop by his sides.

“Is this the part when you fuck me senseless and then I wake up with my underwear ruined?” he mused with absent stare.

“Pardon me?”

“I mean I actually never had a lucid dream, so I can’t be entirely sure.”

You looked at him for a moment and started to laugh to which Jisung lost his confidence.

“Shit,” he muttered closing his eyes in embarrassment.

“If you think that this is a dream, then don’t mind me Sungie,” you said with a smirk.

“You seemed to be quite busy before I interrupted.”

He looked torn but you didn’t miss the way his dick twitched at the very idea of you watching him. It definitely wasn’t the first time this thought crossed his mind.

“Oh, come on sweetheart we don’t have a whole day,” you said with a wink.

Jisung observed speechless as you opened the button of your jeans and slipped your hand into your underwear. Judging by the way your wrist moved you were slowly circling your clit while practically eye-fucking him there and then. Jisung swallowed and wrapped his right hand around his shaft once again. Small moan escaped his lips when you bucked your hips slightly, and he was perfectly sure he could come on the spot just by watching you getting off. He knew, however, that you wouldn’t like that, so he purposely slowed the tempo of his right hand. You smiled noticing that immediately.

“You’re such a good boy Sungie,” you purred.

“Please, let me cum,” he whispered hoarsely not losing the eye contact with you.

“I don’t know baby,” you said breathlessly and speed up the movements of your hand.

“I’m fairly sure this wasn’t the first time you jacked off with my name on your lips.”

Jisung whimpered as his arousal-hooded mind tried to create a proper sentence.

“It wasn’t,” he choked out, his thumb moving along prominent veins.

The humiliation he was experiencing made him go nuts, and he knew he was close. He wouldn’t come without your permission, however.

“I’m begging you,” he said lowly and licked his lips.

“Please, please just let me come, I’ll do everything you want just let me.”

You smiled dreamily feeling your own high approaching.

“Oh, but sure you can come baby. Just don’t you dare stop pleasuring yourself after that.”

Jisung shuddered visibly but the idea of denying your request didn’t even cross his mind. That’s exactly why he didn’t even slow down when he came for the first time. He cried out in pain, tears rolled down his pretty cheeks, yet he didn’t stop.

“You’re doing so well Sungie,” you moaned.

Thick white ropes of cum covering his lower abdomen and hand made him look even sexier if it was possible. You had never imagined he would look so goddamn hot in such situation even though you know how gorgeous he was. When he came for the second time practically shouting your name, you lowly moaned his in return while your own orgasm has hit you. Your eyes rolling back as your sensitive clit throbbed from and pussy clenched around nothing.

“Well, aren’t you the bestest boy Sungie,” you hoarsely said with a lazy smile, and he bit his lip trying to slow down his breathing.

He looked down bashfully suddenly trying to cover his crotch, and you realized that his dick started to harder once again. You smirked to him – maybe you won’t have to clench around nothing any more.


End file.
